


Involvement

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Medical Trauma, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involvement

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: baby arc  
> A/N: Written in response to a tumblr ask.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She catches him on the way out of the office, tentative fingers on his elbow. “Mulder…”

“What’s wrong, Scully?” he asks, all solicitous hazel eyes. 

She shakes her head. “Nothing’s wrong.” 

He stands there, waiting for her, leaning toward her a little.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” She has never found it difficult to talk to Mulder, but every word now is drawn from some deep well inside her, and she trembles with the effort.

“Anything,” he says, setting his jacket down on a cabinet. 

She wrings her hands. “You found my ova a few years ago in the facility in the research facility. I took them to a doctor to see if any of them were still viable. Doctor Parenti thinks there’s a chance.”

“That’s fantastic news, Scully,” he says in a hushed voice that sounds like a prayer. 

“I wanted to ask you,” she says, aware that she is balanced on a pivot point in her life, in their life together, “I wanted to ask you if you would consider being my donor.” 

“Your donor,” he says.

“They have a bank of genetic material,” she says, “but I thought…it would mean a lot to me to have you involved in this process.”

“Involved,” he says, as if all he can do is echo her words back to her. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you,” she says, gazing at his shoes.

“No,” he says, and her heart drops, but he goes on. “That doesn’t sound like much involvement at all.”

“Will you think about it?” she asks. She can’t stop her voice from shaking a little.

“Yeah,” he says, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him. “I’ll think about it, Scully.” 

“It would mean a lot to me,” she says again.

“I know,” he says, and his hand cups her cheek, and then he picks up his jacket and she’s gone. She barely makes it to the desk chair before her knees give out.


End file.
